


Midnight Patrol

by Serpenscript



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Biting, Dry Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 21:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15397530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpenscript/pseuds/Serpenscript
Summary: Snape's billowing drives Lupin mad. Lupin's growling drives Snape mad.





	Midnight Patrol

One moment they were both stalking down the hallway on patrol - or rather, _he_ was stalking several feet ahead of Lupin. Lupin was _sauntering_ , hands in his pockets as if out for a stroll, rather than on the lookout for errant school children.

The next moment he heard Lupin growl under his breath behind him and a hand clamped on his shoulder, spinning him around and pulling him into the shadows on one side of the dimly lit hallway. “Seeing you - you _billow_ around in your yards and yards of clothing when I know just what’s underneath your million-and-one buttons is driving me _mad_.”

Severus narrowed his eyes as he was man-handled into the shadows between torches. “And what exactly is it you know is under my robes?” He muffled an undignified yelp when Lupin pressed against him, clothed erection pressing against his hip. He could feel the heat from the thick length even through the dividing layers of fabric.

“An irresistible arse with an incredibly tight hole,” he murmured into Snape’s ear, smirking when Severus scowled, spots of color appearing high on his face. “And I can’t help wanting to bend you over any available surface and feel your incredible arse take every fat inch of my cock -”

“You _must_ be mad, to be propositioning me in the middle of a hallway!” Severus hissed, but he didn’t push Remus away when he moved closer. He opened his mouth submissively to Lupin’s fierce, dominating kiss, letting Lupin explore his mouth deeply with his tongue, and making a sound of pleasure when Remus nipped his lower lip sharply.

Remus pulled his mouth away when they were both breathless and panting. “I want to fuck you right here in the hallway,” he half-growled as he pinned his lover against the wall and tore at his clothing, sending buttons flying.

“A student could see us,” Severus tried to protest, biting off the rest of his argument when Remus inched a knee between Severus’ thighs and nudged them apart. With his robes unbuttoned and pushed open the tent in his trousers was visible, cock straining against the black wool. He inhaled sharply when

“Right now the only thing I care about is burying my cock in my lover’s tight arse and claiming my _mate_.” He groaned when he’d bared Snape’s chest and shoulders, enjoying the familiar view of Severus’ lean, pale body and smooth chest, and he couldn’t resist marking the white skin.

Severus made a sound of pain-pleasure when Lupin bit his shoulder just hard enough to bruise. Lupin could be a tender, considerate lover - so considerate and patient it almost made him scream - but this close to the full moon the wolf was just beneath the skin, and Lupin became rougher and more aggressive.

He refused to admit the thrill it gave him to be dominated, handled roughly, taken hard and fast. He didn’t have to; all it took was Remus growling for his cock to get hard, and Lupin knew it. Wolf-claiming-mate sex was hard and rough and sometimes almost brutal - and Severus craved every moment of it.

He swallowed, and tried to grasp at his fleeing wits. Already his robes were in a puddle of fabric around his feet. His waistcoat and shirt had been ripped open and hung from his shoulders, and Remus was nipping and biting along the curve of pectoral muscle before biting his nipple just hard enough to draw a gasp from him. “Wait - we need lubricant,” he managed fuzzily. He bit back a moan when Lupin’s teeth nippled sharply along his collarbone; He arched, and felt his cock strain against his trousers when Lupin’s tongue explored the hollow of his throat.

“ _Accio_ it or forego it - I’m not waiting to walk all the way to your bloody rooms,” Lupin snarled, hands already tearing at Severus’ trousers, ripping the buttons off and yanking on them so forcefully Snape stumbled. “I want to fuck you up against the wall, right _now_ -”

Severus made another sound - pleasure or permission, he wasn’t sure - but he shrugged off the ragged remains of his shirt and coat then helped Lupin push his pants and trousers to his feet. Somewhere in the back of his mind a voice jabbered about the inadvisability of letting himself be stripped naked in a hallway where a student could see but he silenced it forcefully, freeing his feet from his clothing and kicking the pile of fabric to the side. He didn’t argue when Remus pressed him back against the wall, cold from the stone leeching into his skin.

“Hands against the wall, and keep them there,” Remus ordered, and Severus pressed shaking palms to the stone. Lupin growled again, eyes glowing with lust. Against the dark grey stone of the hallway, Snape was all long pale lines and luminous white skin. Seeing him stand, nude and submissive, cock hard and jutting from his groin, made his control fray. “Merlin, Severus, _seeing_ you like this -”

He ducked his head to lick at a pale rosy nipple, tightly peaked with arousal and the cool air, then worried the sensitive nub between his teeth sharply until Severus made a strangled sound, hands fisting against the wall. He nipped it again, then turned to the other, laving it with his tongue before biting hard enough to make Severus keen. “I love every sound I can wring from you,” he ground out, one hand bracing himself against the wall and the other moving to touch his lover.

Snape moaned and bucked when Remus wrapped strong square fingers around his long, flushed cock and stroked him, a little too roughly, wrist twisting expertly. 

“You could come right now, couldn’t you?” Remus asked hoarsely, rubbing his thumb over the glans of Severus’ cock and smearing the clear fluid beading there. “Just from the wolf clawing beneath my skin -” He dragged a rough fingernail over the sensitive skin and moaned when Severus easily submitted to the pain, biting his lip silently. “You like being dominated, don’t you? You wouldn’t mind a bit if I skipped the foreplay and shoved you against the wall and took you hard, rutting you like a beast. Any pain would just make the pleasure more intense for you. ”

Severus flushed and looked away, but when Remus growled and his fingers tightened around his cock, he moaned low in his throat, then whispered raggedly, “Damn it - don’t make me ask for it -” He inhaled sharply when Remus scraped his nails down the length of his cock, then made a sound suspiciously like a whine when Lupin pulled his hand away.

Remus smirked, eyes gold and glinting and feral. “I like hearing you beg me to fuck you.” He kept his eyes on Snape’s flushed face and glittering eyes as he parted his robes to free his cock, groaning as his erection met the cool night air. His foreskin was already peeled back from the fat mushroom head, moisture beading at the tip. He wrapped a hand around his length and stroked himself firmly root to tip, feeling the wolf howl with the need to _fuckmateclaim_.

Severus couldn’t help licking his lips, eyes glued to Lupin’s cock. Thick, long, and heavily veined; he’d almost changed his mind about bottoming the first time he’d seen Remus fully erect. The first penetration always hurt somewhat, even with careful preparation. But the pain just made the pleasure more intense and Remus knew exactly how to use his cock to best effect.

“As much as I like the image of you standing here naked and wanton in a hallway, coming from just watching me wank, the only way I’m letting you come is when my cock is balls-deep in your arse, buggering you bloody senseless against the wall.”

Severus whimpered, knees threatening to buckle at both the threat and the promise. He didn’t resist when Lupin spun him to face the wall; he splayed his slender fingers against the wall and pressed his burning face to the cool stone, cock hard and aching, smearing clear precome against the stone when he humped against the wall impatiently.

Remus growled, low and lusty. “Fuck, Severus - if you knew what a picture you make right now, all pale skin contrasting the dark grey stone - I know you never believe me, but seeing you against the wall, legs spread and arse just begging to be fucked raw, I -” he inhaled a huge lungful of air, and strove for control.

Severus heard Lupin suck on his fingers, and then a spit-slick finger was pressing between his arse cheeks and breeching him roughly. The slight burn made his cock leap. “More,” he groaned, shifting his legs wider in invitation, his fingers curling against the stone when Remus didn’t hesitate in adding a second, two fingers stretching him briefly. He gasped and humped against the wall again when both fingers thrust deeply, clenching reflexively.

“It drives me insane when you’re like this,” Remus rasped, fucking Severus hard with his fingers and growling with lust when Severus rocked back wantonly to meet his fingers. “I want to fuck you so hard you can’t sit down for days without feeling it -”

“Fuck - _do it,_ ” Severus ground out, and almost cried out in relief when Remus was suddenly just behind him, and the large, blunt head of his cock was smearing precome down the crease of his arse and nudging at the tight ring of muscle.

Remus trembled, hands braced next to Severus’ on the wall, covering his body with his own. “Take a deep breath,” he growled. He thrust hard and deep when he felt his lover shakily inhale.

They both cried out at once, Remus from the heat and constriction, Severus from pain.

“Too much?” Lupin’s voice shook as he forced himself to hold still while Severus adjusted to the sudden penetration. He shifted his hands to twine his fingers with Snape’s, feeling his quick, shallow breaths as Severus fought to hold still and relax around him. His heart was pounding loudly in his ears, and Snape’s arse was _sohotsotightsoincredible_ around his cock that it was hard to breathe and even harder to hold still. His every instinct was to let go and fuck Severus like something possessed, pound him into the wall in a mating frenzy.

“Mmm. No, I’m fine. It was more of a burn than I’m used to. Go ahead.” He was putting it mildly; the pain had made his eyes water. They’d fucked without stretching before, but he’d been unprepared for the intense friction of dry fucking. He felt every inch of Lupin’s huge cock searing and stretching him open.

But the wildness of being fucked dry made his own cock ache for release, and nothing would make him stop now.

“Once I start moving, I can’t hold back,” Remus warned tersely. “This close to the full moon my control is -”

The raw, feral _need_ in Lupin’s voice made Severus tremble. “I’m _fine_ ,” he repeated hoarsely. “If you stop now, I swear I’ll use you for potions ingredients - _ngh!_ ”

He gritted his teeth as Remus pulled out slowly then began to move. Severus hissed and forced himself to relax, rocking back to meet Lupin’s thrusts.

He gasped when Remus moved his hands to his hips and changed his angle; his next thrust threw sparks behind his eyes, and he cried out sharply again, this time in pleasure. “There, wolf - yes!” His voice rang against the stone walls. The hot pain of dry penetration was still there, but now every time Lupin drove him against the wall the burning friction was accompanied by pleasure.

“Fuck, Severus!” The werewolf half-growled his words, thrusting harder, rocking Snape into the wall with abandon. “Seeing you take my cock and want more - tell me you want me harder - deeper -”

Severus half sobbed, pain blending into pleasure his senses bled into a ball of white sparks. “Fuck, _yes_ , please - hard as you can -” His fingers scrabbled at the wall as he clenched around Lupin’s cock, helpless at the growled demands. “Fuck me raw -” The friction and pain were increasing, but so was the pleasure, Lupin’s cock unerringly hitting all the places inside that made him incoherent.

Remus roared as he pounded into Severus, undone by his lover’s babbling pleas and complete loss of self-consciousness, flash slapping flesh furiously. “Fuck you - so - hard you - can’t - sit for - _weeks_ -” he snarled, each thrust - fueled by his werewolf strength - hard enough to bruise. Only his hands at Snape’s hips, pulling him back on his cock, kept him standing.

He fumbled frantically for Severus’ cock and fisted him, tugged roughly, and Severus cried out and convulsed, coming all over Lupin’s hand and spattering the wall in front of him.

Remus lasted only a moment longer, undone when Severus clenched around him in orgasm, feeling his cry vibrate through his lean frame. He snarled and turned his head to bite sharply at Severus’ ear as he came, spilling himself deep inside his lover, trembling as his vision briefly went white.

He sagged against Severus as he came down from his high, half-holding him up with his own frame and waiting until their harsh panting breaths quieted. “Mmm. Fuck. That was incredible.” He moved again, gently fucking Severus with his slowly-softening cock, enjoying the friction with the heightened sensitivity. “I should fuck you like this more often. How are you still so tight?”

Severus huffed a laugh, content to just lean against the cold stone wall and feel. “You practically _skipped_ foreplay,” he pointed out logically. “Of course I’d seem tighter than normal.” He clenched around Remus when he began to move, and managed to smirk when Remus bit back a groan. “Sensitive, are we?”

“I’m not the one who’ll need a cushioning charm to sit tomorrow.”

“Cushioning charms are for Hufflepuff,” Severus sneered. “I’m not so weak as that.” His heart still pounded in his ears.

Remus muffled a laugh. “Admit it, you like the reminder the next day.”

“I admit nothing, wolf.”

“Do you ever?” Lupin asked rhetorically, then sighed. “We should probably relocate to our rooms.”

Severus inhaled shakily. “Right here is fine.”

Remus smiled into the curve of Severus’ neck. “I doubt you’d say that if a student stumbled across us right now. I don’t think exhibition has ever been on your list of things to try.”

“They know I’m patrolling tonight - they won’t cross me,” Snape argued half-heartedly.

“Lock your knees, Severus.” He put enough bite into his words that Severus huffed a sigh and straightened.

Assured he wouldn’t fall over, Remus reluctantly shifted, pulling his cock free. He noticed Severus wince, and smiled wryly. “You weren’t exactly complaining,” he pointed out as he tried to salvage his clothing. He’d been less destructive with his own clothing, but he’d still torn his trousers and lost buttons in his haste to free his cock.

“Do I ever complain?” Severus said sourly, though his own lips quirked with a smug, satiated smile.

“Daily. Constantly,” Lupin interjected, smiling when Severus scowled at him.

“Good thing I’m Slytherin enough to find ways to keep you interested.” He turned his back to Lupin and bent to gather his discarded clothing, giving his lover an eyeful of his arse, come beginning to run down the insides of his thighs. “I think I’ll wait on using a cleaning spell just yet,” he suggested, low and velvet. “Finish patrols and walk all the way back to my rooms with your come in my arse -”

Lupin’s spent cock valiantly tried to stir. “Dammit, Sev, don’t tease me like that!”

“You just came, wolf! You can’t possibly be up to buggering me again!” Severus snapped, but the glance he sent over his shoulder was wicked, and he drew his trousers up slowly, covering pale skin inch by tantalising inch.

Remus growled, low and menacing. “Rooms. _Now_.”

* * * * *

It was well after the full moon before Severus could sit comfortably. And though he refused to admit it, that was just the way he liked it.


End file.
